Bodyguard
by Pale-Darkness
Summary: Kawashima sends Kurando to Russia as the Romanov bodyguard two years after the final battle. Kurando must leave his love Sayori behind, but Anastasia however wonders if she could love after what happened when she went home two years ago...(Now updated to
1. Default Chapter

-My first game fanfic…and non-Inuyasha fanfic!

I do NOT own any of Shadow Heart or Shadow Heart: Covenant characters or whatever else the owners own???

Oh, and just to note, I've only gotten to the part where Stone Platform comes up.

And I found out that there's a game called Koudelka on PS1.

Chapter 1: Peace Ambassador

In the Inugami village sat Kurando, pondering over what his master had said to him and his mother. Outside the cave sat an old man that smelled oddly like old rice whom was always there standing. Light went through breaks in the tree branches softly as Sayori walked towards the cave. He could sense her coming near, probably looking for him. Standing he awaited his lover, the visit coming in replay in his mind…

"Saki, it seems that our ally, Russia has been constantly receiving terrorist threats and attacks since the Romanov family has regained it's composure and repaired the country's life. I believe since Kurando fought with the young princess two years ago, perhaps it would be best to send him as a present as the returning princess's bodyguard. It would bring our countries closer and would be easier since both know each other," said Naniwa Kawashima sitting with his hands in his lap as Saki stood by the waterfall thinking of his proposition. Kurando sat next to Kawashima silently, wondering Sayori's reaction. He was worried about meeting Anastasia, the girl whom had crushed oh him during their journey and whose eyes were wet when it was over.

"Kawashima, I think that is a fine proposal. It would unite our two countries and perhaps help surrounding countries. Send Kurando as quickly as possible and please give them my consent to keep him as long as they see fit," stated Saki Inugami of the Inugami Clan. For a moment Kurando couldn't tell if his samurai mask had slipped and if his mouth was gaping, but when he spoke he could tell it hadn't.

"Mother?" he asked.

"Kurando, do not argue with me now. This will be great for our people," she replied to her son sitting across from her. Either oblivious or pretending to be oblivious to her son's incredulous look, she began to speak of his transportation fees with Kawashima.

He could sense Sayori had reached the cave and spun up to face her. Her brown doe eyes were filled with tears and as she twisted a piece of soft brown hair falling from the gold clasp they asked her question before she opened her small mouth,

"Is it true? Are you leaving?"

"Yes, tomorrow morning," he responded grabbing her trembling hands as her lips quivered slightly and a tear tracked her jaw line. Softly, he wiped it away as he held her close, feeling her hang onto him closely, not wanting to let go because she would then be giving him up to be the Romanov bodyguard. She lifted her lips up for a last kiss before, running away, her green hakama pants disappearing in the light filtering through the tress. Once she was gone, his own bottom lip trembled ever so slightly before he left as well to go home. In the dark he lashed out at the clay idol Joachim had given back after finding the Dark Tower. It shattered instantly into many pieces like glass bouncing harshly on the ground, only one bit into his wrist causing it to bleed slightly.

Later that night, outside his room he stared out at the moon hidden by gray clouds as if protecting it from his anger when the fireflies came out to light the evening sky like flying stars. Suddenly, he heard his mother's hakama brush against the floor, his hand practically shot out at her sneaking up before he turned his head to her. Quickly refusing to look at her he looked down as a firefly landed on his thumb while she sat nearby.

Looking over at him she said, "Please, Kurando do not make this harder. I have had a premonition and everything will be fine. However, the spirit in that clay idol is quite upset with you so there may be a few problems along the way. Come on Kurando, do you not miss your friends? Anastasia?"

"I will miss Sayori, but I suppose that has not crossed your mind, mother," he stated ignoring her as she stared straight at him, lips in a tight balance between calmness and anger.

"I have told you for years, she is not your future! Perhaps you love her now, but she will soon get over her sadness and marry another young man, like Bartholomew. He has visited her quite often recently. She does not love you as you believe you love her," Saki stated, eyes becoming upset as she looked away and to the fireflies drifting ahead.

"It does not matter what I say now. My ticket is bought, and the ship leaves in the morning. Goodnight," he remarked standing up and stretching his legs before walking to his room. Saki waved and held her forehead with a tired hand as she shook her head.

"Kurando, goodbye!" shrieked Kawashima's adopted daughter clinging to an old, decrepit Blanca who just looked up at Kurando in farewell. Kawashima himself just stood there, an understanding look on his face on how much Kurando did not want to leave. Turning, Kurando smiled at the two bidding him farewell before Kawashima clasped his shoulder saying,

"Be safe, Kurando." He didn't say anything to his master and bowed stiffly before boarding the ship, his black hair swaying slightly in the sea breeze. On board the sailors eyed him with uncertainty and distrust of this young samurai. Merchants shoved suitcases and boxes across the ship to their places and some boxes went to the lower levels. Travelers sat near the brow overlooking the sea that would determine where they would go. Soon, they pushed off and a gentle lapping hit against the ship, causing Kurando to look over surprised. Suddenly, looking down at how far that water was away, and perhaps just from the color, his face turned a quick pale into a sick green before chunking the rice cakes from last night down to the fishes.

"Hey, kid, get up," grunted a sailor, rubbing his scraggly, short beard with tan, weathered hands. Kurando moaned and rolled to his side, pushing himself up with his forearms. Of course, this would be the only personal trait he shared with Yuri. His stomach protested greatly and he dry heaved for a moment as he stood. Looking up he saw it was night, and chilly unlike Japan's current weather with a dreary, gray background greeting him. The sailor helped him steady himself before Kurando leaned against the brow with some of the others as a little girl tugged her mother's kimono softly, whispering,

"Mommy, did all past samurai get seasick?" Inside he laughed, but outside he gritted his teeth as his stomach shivered again. Another sailor came up to him and said,

"Here's your stop. Take care now samurai dude," grinned the man, showing that his two front teeth were missing. Holding out a hand he helped Kurando slowly climb onto the shaky dock before whistling. He noticed that he was the only one getting off in Russia, but looked back towards the palace where he should go. Silently he then shivered from the cold before trudging to the palace, his new home. Villagers looked at him as though he were lost before going about their daily work. Edgar recognized the new young man walking by his door and walked out having a little, idle chat. Nodding to some of the questions Kurando practiced his fake smile saying, "See you, Edgar."

Walking on he stood up to the tall, intricate building of white. For a moment he stood before walking in and guard looked him up and down asking,

"Who are you and what is your business?"

"I'm Kurando Inugami, a new bodyguard for the Romanov family as protection from the Inugami Clan of Japan," stated Kurando expertly, standing straight and looking straight into the older man's crinkled eyes. The guard turned around and whispered to his partner before walking further down the hall and disappearing behind a tall door for a few minutes. So, Kurando stood there, staring at the floor, paintings, and ceilings, but just when he shifted to his left foot the guard came back out.

"You are permitted to see the Czar Nicholas Romanov," stated the guard, turning around and leading Kurando through the door he previously passed through. Kurando was surprised to see the hallways the guard had passed through until they got to one hallway with a center door which they walked through. Inside was a beautiful room that could alone be figured a piece of art. There, down the beautiful hall sat Sir Nicholas in all his glory with his wife beside him and Alexei stood to the left. Nicholas waved the guard away who bowed to the czar and closed the doors behind him lightly, even though the noise still boomed. Kurando walked forward a bit before stopping.

"Please sit as you would normally," said his wife gently grasping her husband's hand. So, Kurando sat with his legs underneath, hands to the side, and back straight. Nicholas cleared his throat and spoke.

"Kurando, I am very pleased that you have mad it here in good condition, I was worried the sailors might have rough housed you. Though, it seems the sea did enough they took pity on you. Okay, I suppose I should get to the point.

Kawashima suggested you as a bodyguard because of your abilities and past relationship with Anastasia. You see, you are not our bodyguard, you are her bodyguard," he said, shocking Kurando although he kept a stoic f ace and inside he wondered, 'Relationship?'

"Anastasia is completely unaware of your arrival, and nonetheless will continue to be unaware of your reason here. Even if you must lie to her about why you're here, do so. She would be completely against the idea of having a bodyguard. You can spend time and speak to her, just no secrets loose. Understand?"

"Yes, Czar Nicholas."

"Good, she will be back today later on from her visit to Florence, Italy."

"Florence?"

"Yes. We were worried about her safety and sent her with Lucia a few months ago. Of course, we would have preferred Joachim, but he's in the Bahamas for vacation with Keith, and Roger Bacon was busy with Yuri. Lucia will also be visiting us for awhile. I suppose it will be a little reunion for you three, or four."

"Four?"

"Lucia is married of course. She has a almost two year old daughter, Vivian, or Vivi. However, you can talk to her about it. That is about it, right dear?" asked the czar of his wife. She nodded and both nodded to Kurando in a bidding that he could leave, which he did. Outside a servant bowed to him and showed him to his room which was placed next to Ana's room. Inside it resembled Ana's from the last time they visited before the battle two years ago. His things were already placed somewhere and his suitcases sat rejected in a corner. Softly he plopped onto the bed when a sing song voice called through the door asking, "Is any one there? I need to clean the bathroom still."

Slowly he walked up and opened the door. At first he thought he saw Sayori standing there, but noticed the eyes were green and she wore a servant's uniform. For a moment he stared at her until she blushed.

"Sir?"

"Oh, sorry, you just look like someone I knew," said Kurando, barely able to keep regret from his voice as he stood aside. The maid cleaned the bathroom as he set other personal items in place, like the scripture his father had given him as a child. Quickly the maid left his room and scurried down the hall whilst he sat on the bed before falling asleep with a grumbling stomach.

Next time: Anastasia comes home with Lucia, and Kurando notices she's grown up. She's also changed, but why? What happened during those two years??


	2. White Tears of Remembrance

New chapta!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: The Body Returns, But the Soul is Lost

"Kurando!" shouted a high sung voice in a ditzy attitude outside his door. He opened his tired eyes and saw that outside it was dark. For a moment he tried to remember the voice, it sounded familiar, but then he opened the door. Again the voice said, "Kurando!" A flood of light came upon the gently lit room and he saw Lucia. She was as she had been two years ago, except now she wore a tight, but more modest pink dress. Clinging to her tan platforms was a tiny little, mini-me of Lucia, probably Vivian. The only difference was she had blonder hair and a shyer complexion.

"Hi, Lucia," said Kurando smiling and waving at her, "How's it going?"

"Great! Vivian here can say ma. Oh, she's my daughter. And she can do a headstand and…wait…ANASTASIA where are you?" she shouted suddenly remembering the teen she was watching. A shuffling behind her caused her to turn around and Kurando looked past Lucia as Vivian went googoo.

"Anastasia?" asked Kurando surveying this new Anastasia quickly. She had grown! He, himself, had grown a few inches, but now she was just below his eyes and had grown two feet. Her long, red hair had been pushed up and into a bun like Lucia's, with her green eyes looking shadowed and down at the floor. Slowly she looked up, her pale fingers touching the long, blue gown she wore, its square bodice tightened by strong hands. This only accentuated the chest she had grown in his absence, along with the pouted mouth which seemed to frown a bit.

"Yes…" she said, as if day dreaming, or not really caring. Slowly she looked down at Vivian.

"Lucia, can I take Vivian with me to the fountains outside," she asked, a little smile splayed across her soft, porcelain face. Vivian eagerly jumped into Ana's arms as Lucia smiled, but wagged her finger.

"Now, do NOT hurt the little boys outside, hear me," warned Lucia, although deep down she felt a sly smile with sky high pride in her little daughter. Sure, everyone thought she was stupid and a true blonde, not brunette. The truth was she was the wisest person in their group; it's just that she wanted to cheer the others with her low IQ and sometimes what she meant came out wrong. Vivi smiled her innocent smile before running down the hall to be quickly followed by Ana who was slowed by holding her skirt firmly down. Once outside Ana sat on a bench, thinking about that day, two years ago right after the battle when…

"Kurando, what do you think will happen now?" asked Ana, looking around the Asuka Stone Platform where the others also awaited after the battle. No one had noticed the two monsters that had dropped down from the ship Kato had controlled. Sayori had h run to the platform when the villagers had told her what Kurando was doing, and in fear that she could never express her feelings.

That was when a chilling scream was heard nearby, perhaps only a few feet away from Karin. Kurando pushed Ana out of the way to the scream, running towards the almost never-ending noise. Shoving herself onto her elbows Ana looked up to see Kurando destroy the monster pursuing a shook Sayori. Sayori stumbled over a rock and fell to the ground as the monster disappeared underneath Kurando's blade. He gathered her shivering body into his arms, the soft kimono material rubbing against them. For a moment everyone watched them as Ana's heart began to break. Then the second monster appeared behind Ana, although no one knew. The claws clasped around her lips, and her breathing was held as the monster pulled her down a crevice. She tried to scream, when a claw on her knee sunk to deep, causing it to bleed. At that moment she knew she would die, alone.

"Ana," whispered Joachim, his vampire senses allowing him to smell the fresh blood. He looked down the crevice and went after the smell. Tears added to the smell and as he reached down a claw ripped at his bicep, ripping some muscle. Joe groaned in pain before using his crest to smash a layer of rock upon the beast. "Ana," he called out, looking around in the dark.

"Here," sniffled Ana running up to Joe, feeling his strong arms enclose around her. Together they made their way up, tears still in her eyes as Joe held her close, just as Kurando still was doing to Sayori…

Once more the memory made her heart ache as Vivi skipped around the dark trees. Where tears would have been the first snowflake of the first snowfall stroked down Ana's cheek, following the path along her features. When Vivi looked up she saw the white clouds falling from the sky, coming to her like falling blossoms and smiled. She ran over to Ana, splaying her fingers across the gown and looking expectantly at Ana. Smiling a sad, but happy smile she said, "Snow."

"S-no-w," pronounced Vivi twirling in the snowfall happily, giggling with all her innocence. Sneakily, Ana came from behind her and lifted a surprised Vivi into the air, doing the 'airplane spin'. In the beginning Vivi was worried and tense, but quickly relaxed to enjoy the moment. So, together, both spirits enjoyed a moment of pure happiness when a brush twig snapped.

Ana's breath came in sharp and she almost dropped Vivi, but drew her in a secure bear hug, gently smashing Vivi's face against her chest. Another twig snapped and Ana ceased breathing. Vivi sensed her tension and began to cry. Running quickly Ana shoved open the tall, white doors and ran into the palace.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucia, matronly worried about her daughter and Ana whom had run back into the halls. Her eyes were bright and fearful to match Vivi's eyes. Quickly she grabbed Vivi from Ana's trembling arms. "Ana, calm down, what is wrong?" asked Lucia again. Kurando had come back I into the hall when he heard running footsteps. For a moment Ana began to speak, but then went into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Lucia handed Vivi to Kurando saying, "Please, just watch her for a moment."

" Ana, hon, what's wrong?" asked Lucia, sinking into a side of the bed. Her right, tanned hand ran through Ana's red crown softly as she held Ana's hand with her left. After a moment, Ana raised her soul-less eyes and moaned softly, "Lucia, he's back."

Lucia clasped Ana's shoulders tightly and held onto her. No, not again.

That is all for now my pretties!HAHAHAHAhAHAhahA! hack coughAhem…hack..um…hack(coughs up a furrball)


	3. Dancing with a Memory

Chapter 3: The Banquet

"Anastasia, come, please. Your parents will worry if you don't show. Not to mention how it would affect the people who are coming, because they expect to see their only princess. Besides this banquet is for your return, so you must show," said Lucia, as Ana stood before her large dresser completely not ready for the approaching banquet. Her eyes were blank and cold as she looked upon her reflection. All she saw was a pale, chubby girl with ugly freckles. However, anyone else would have smacked her for degrading herself, because in truth her skin was smooth and beautiful with freckles that made her face cheerful. Secondly, she was definitely not fat at all, and that worried others that she thought herself so. Lucia had already dressed into a doe pink gown with bell sleeves, a yellow corset tightened against her chest, and her hair was falling in ringlets from a bob instead of the usual net. Beside her bounced Vivi, watching her underskirts inflate when she swiftly sat on the floor in glee. Matching her mother's dress except for color, Vivi's was a rich green with a pink corset ribbon while her hair was in darling pigtails.

"I suppose I should get ready…" said Ana standing up from her plush cushioned chair and lifting her blue gown off. It fell rejected to the floor as Lucia brought over the banquet gown. The gown was of light purple, and a draped V-cut that fit nicely on Ana. Happily Ana gripped the bell sleeves with her forefinger and thumb feeling nervous in such an outfit. Gently, Lucia began to brush Ana's hair gently until the red flames shone brilliantly and sat straight with not a single hair up. For a moment Ana looked at her reflection contentedly when Lucia inserted a pearl drop into her ear, but an earring hadn't been in the hole for awhile and a speck of blood dripped down her cheekbone. She breathed in sharply, but Lucia quickly wiped the blood away when Ana held her forehead softly.

"Ana, I'm sorry," Lucia said, eyes teary.

"Don't worry, Lucy," remarked Ana looking up at her with a smile.

"Do you want me to get you some pain reliever?" she asked.

"No, it's fine. Could you excuse me Lucia, I want to think by myself for a moment."

"Yes, Ana," replied Lucia as she picked up Vivi in her arms, leaving Ana's small bedroom. Outside she saw Kurando leaning against his door, dressed in his usual outfit except the design was more intricate.

"Is she ready?" asked Kurando as he saw Lucia approach him. What is wrong with her, he thought, she doesn't seem her cheerful self.

"Soon, she wanted to be alone," said Lucia gently, letting a squirming Vivi jump down. Slowly she flattened out the wrinkles on her dress.

"Is something wrong with her Lucia? I'm sorry for our last encounter, very much," said Kurando bowing his head softly waiting to hear her reply.

"Don't ask me that. If you want to know ask her. I will not tell you anything if she doesn't wish for you to know," replied Lucia, eyes a little hard as she looked upon the worried samurai. Suddenly she grabbed Vivi's outstretched hand and walked down the hallway to where the banquet was to begin.

I guess my job starts now, Kurando thought looking over at Ana's door. He sat down next to it, listening intently for sounds and if there were sounds. Nothing much could be heard, but her breathing and the shuffle of her gown. A few moments later he heard the click-clack of heels on the tile floor and quickly shot up to stand by his door. Ana opened the door and looked up at him, a bit surprised, and then accepting of his presence.

"Hello, Kurando, it has been awhile. Why are you waiting outside my door?" she questioned looking up at him skeptically.

"Lucia already has left to attend the banquet. I figured I'd wait for you," he remarked feeling defensive.

"Actually, why are you here? I don't mean in the hallway either," she said, beginning to walk down the hall stiffly.

"Just visiting the Czar Nicholas Romanov about our country relations," said Kurando walking behind her in what others might see as relaxed, but was actually quite stiff for Kurando. For another of many previous moments, it was silent until Anastasia responded.

"I doubt that greatly, Kurando. I don't know why you have come here. Obviously it must concern me because I can sense your unhappiness. Almost as if our friendship dissipated a long time ago. So, I must say, I did not wish this upon you, whatever it is. I know you must be upset to leave Sayori, to which I also wish I could say I know how you feel, but I admit I do not," Anastasia said with indifference, not angry or sarcastic.

"Ana…what happened to you?" he asked suddenly. She stumbled on her next step, but quickly regained composure.

"Nothing, I am just as I always was," she remarked giving him a fake smile. Yet, the frown on his face made her feel shame, because perhaps he felt she was making him feel pity even though she had really tried the fake smile. Ignoring his frown she continued on down the halls of beauty until they stood in the large hall containing the heir's bedroom behind it. Alexei had grown a bit older and stood only a bit shorter than his sister. The proud czar and his wife sat in their chairs already.

"Anastasia, prepare to walk out of Alexei's room for your grand entrance, the guests have been waiting outside for ten minutes already," remarked her mother, to which Ana responded swiftly to. Kurando followed her as the czar commented, "You can be her escort in."

Inside the room Ana and Kurando waited as the guests rushed into the hall and the musicians began to play. Suddenly she heard her father announce her return and as trumpets blared outside she grabbed Kurando's arm to act like a real escort before dragging him through the doors. Everyone 'ooed' and 'awwed' at the two, which seemed like a photogenic couple at that moment as Edward began to take pictures with Ana's old snapshot skill. Both walked slowly to the throne of the czar and his wife before stopping abruptly to stand in front of them. The entire room echoed with cries of joy at seeing their blooming, blossom of a princess. Suddenly as soon as everyone calmed down, a young man with golden blonde hair bowed before her. Kurando didn't understand as she yanked her arm from his and joined him. He realized then that Russian men bowed to other couples to dance with their partner. At that moment he felt a sudden surge of a new feeling. His eyes glazed a little and he stopped breathing when he saw the man hold her close and her gown swirling like a purple rose. Unable to identify the feeling he became nervous when a neighboring soldier leaned over to say, "Samurai, although many feel jealous of the young man dancing with Ana, it surprises me that you allow it to show through most." With that comment Kurando almost jumped in surprise, he had allowed his emotions to show!

"Excuse me, samurai, but would you dance with me?" asked a timid voice. Looking behind him quickly in surprise he saw the servant from earlier. She was almost an exact copy of Sayori, but green eyes with a sturdier frame. Still, she was quite beautiful in a flowing yellow dress. Without a single thought he accepted her invitation and took her tanned hand into his. Thinking very hard, he watched and copied the steps of the other dancing couples, not noticing that Ana had switched partners quite a few times and was now in the arms of a sickly pale, light blonde-haired man with grim features.

"I thought you left," said Ana trying not to panic. His cold eyes looked down upon her firmly and she wanted to throw up.

"I would never leave you, my love," he said in an oily, sadistic voice. Gently he patted her cheek when no one was looking or glaring from jealousy. Ana wished she could kill him right then and there.

"Don't touch me," she gritted through her teeth.

"I can, and will," he replied fingering the purple cloth on her shoulder hastily as another person looked towards them. Ana felt her cheeks flame hotly at his audacious reply. Grinning evilly she stomped on his foot with her purple pump. He groaned and then whispered in her ear, "You are the only one of them that ever made me groan that way, beauty." Paling considerably she almost lost complete composure and was tempted to shove him away, but she didn't want to ruin the people's happiness.

Throughout the night she danced with the disturbing young man as he made comments. Once she noticed Kurando was dancing with someone, too and realized it was the maid Opal, which looked almost exactly like Sayori. Clenching her already throbbing jaw she looked over his shoulder to the standing Alexei who sat in the nearby chair to the czar. For the rest of the night she watched them and did not pay attention to the frightening man and her painful love.

"Did you know her name is Opal?" asked Ana as Kurando once more escorted her to her room that night. Lucia had returned to bed earlier, worn from the boat ride and taking care of Vivi at the banquet.

"No," said Kurando knowing exactly whom she meant.

"I figured I'd tell you that in case you speak to her next time," Ana said, wishing she could burn her arms off from where the man had held her hands and touched her.

"Who did you dance with?" asked Kurando a little suspicious, but figured he had an excuse since she asked first.

"Gregor Finch and Vincent Penelope," she remarked without care.

"Wasn't there three, you missed one. Like the one you danced with most of the night?" he asked.

"Don't worry about him, it is none of your concern," she answered a bit unhappily, her fake smile still in place. Speedily she turned towards her door when she saw it, pushing it open, "Goodnight." Before he could reply she closed the door behind her.

"Ana…" he wondered before settling into his room. Lucia's snores could be heard next to his wall and he decided to sleep away from the wall, so he picked the comforter and pillows of his bed. Gently he placed them in the corner by Ana's room, next to the barely noticeable door etched to connect both rooms in case of emergency. Still, he couldn't sleep, remembering the faces she had shown through her fake mask that night. He would ask her tomorrow straight on. Outside he saw the snowflakes had begun to fall even faster and heavier.

Just in case anyone ignores that last sentence, it is a symbolic one, just so if you miss it I want you to think about it, or reread it. If you don't understand what it means, ask.

NEXT TIME: Ana's past revealed…A monster comes back…


	4. Princess vs Pauper

Sorry fans! In last chapter I meant Edgar, not Edward.

Chapter 4: Princess vs. Pauper

"Anastasia, time for breakfast," said a cheery voice from outside as a silver tray was set outside Ana's door. Opal, the servant was serving breakfast this morning to Ana and her friends. Happily she surveyed the crisp bread, eggs, and milk settled on the shining tray. Whistling she walked down the hallway to the other doors.

"Ugh," moaned Ana stretching her body underneath the silky, soft sheets touching her body. The feeling of silk always tickled her belly, but this morning she rapidly removed the covers and placed her delicate feet on the cold, marble floor as she walked to the door. Grabbing the tray a bit happier she closed the door behind her, than sat at her small table to eat. For an instant she swore the eggs tasted funny, but realized some of her milk had fallen on them. At the dresser she brushed her soft, red waves before dressing in a warm green gown, a brown scarf placed about her neck. Slipping on some flat, warm shoes she walked out of her room meeting an awakened Kurando who was all ready it seemed.

"So, do you have to study me or something?" she questioned frustrated as she walked down to Lucia's room. Hastily he placed a hand on hers as she reached to knock Lucia's door.

"I wished to ask you something…alone," he said, pronouncing 'alone' quieter as he softly pulled her hand down and away from the doorknob. As if contemplating her choices and outcomes, her lip pouted ever so slightly as if agitated before nodding thoughtfully. Tenderly he held her hand behind him as he lead her out of the hallway into the garden of stone benches intricately carved hidden beneath the smooth, beautiful snow covering them. Quickly he wiped the one, lonely bench nearby to reveal a deep scratch underneath that both didn't notice before Ana sit down on the cool stone and Kurando sat next to her.

"Ana, last night…you seemed upset, would you tell me why?" he asked sincerely, wondering if he should or even would be allowed to hold her hand. She looked at him, frowning deeply in her eyes, but her lips were pulled into a polite nothing. Unexpectedly she did open her lips to answer when Opal walked out into the garden.

"Sir Inugami, Czar Nicholas requests your presence," she stated, bowing respectfully, but seemed to bat her eyelashes a bit more than before. This went past Kurando like air on a gentle, relaxed day during spring, but Anastasia noticed this as a bitter wind during winter. Green eyes flashed with anger at such a display of flirting, but Anastasia hid that behind her exterior.

"Oh, and your presence is requested as well, Princess Anastasia," remembered Opal, looking up at the princess abruptly as if asking for forgiveness from forgetting that task before. Confused, Ana stood up and walked inside without a second glance at either of them, and left a stunned Kurando to follow.

"You were saying, princess," said Kurando as they entered another of the adjoining hallways.

"Nothing, it is not of importance," she finished plaintively, not wishing to continue their talk. Her shuffling skirts were the only noise to occur in the halls as they walked past, only the sniffles or sneezes of the guards echoed in the hallway. Before her she shoved open the doors before them, opening to the Grand Hall were Nicholas stood, arguing with his wife before both sat down realizing they had a small audience.

"Anastasia, it is great to see you so healthy," said her mom sweetly, but behind those eyes, Ana knew her mother didn't trust her, ever since she had been possessed to kill Alexei.

"It is great to see you mother…father," Ana said, bowing respectfully to both parents. Kurando, not knowing what to do, bowed lower than her before standing behind her.

"Anastasia, although you have just gotten back, we have business to attend to, like your future husband…"started her mother before Ana interrupted her with, "What? I just got back, and you wish to marry me off!"

"As I was saying before you interrupted me," began Ana's mother again, glaring at the upset Anastasia, "We have decided that a respectable officer of the Russian Army would be great for you. Even though you've had past difficulties with him and with what happened awhile back, we wish that you will accept his offer. Because of what happened, men here may not wish to marry you. Before you ignore our offer, his name is Sir Demetri Cavalisne, First Sergeant of Mother Russia's Army."

"Demetri!" shrieked Anastasia, looking up at her mother disbelievingly.

"Excuse me, but why am I here?" asked Kurando, confused, for this was politics going on, not defending the princess's life.

"Nick, please forgive me, but Ana must know. Kurando, you are to protect both of them from this point forward and any children they have. And any future wife or fiancée' you have here will be allowed to go with," stated the czar's wife quickly before he could interfere.

"NO! I told you not to tell her!" bellowed the czar, glaring dangerously at his wife, "YOU WILL LEAVE THIS ROOM NOW!" His wife looked up at him, quickly realizing her mistake and impudence. She bowed swiftly before leaving the room, shame-faced.

"Now, Ana, please forgive Kurando and us, we were given him as a gift of protection from Inugami village. Besides that fact, I want you to have dinner with Demetri tonight in the Dining Hall. Kurando, you are to act as a server during dinner, but you will be watching Sir Cavalisne closely and his servants. After Rasputin I do not trust many men among me anymore. You will be allowed to bring that camera you used in the battle two years ago tonight for extra protection in case you get into trouble. Pretend you are taking photos of the garden to show to your friends like Joachim, or to send to Saki Inugami. That's all for now I believe. Kurando, please show Anastasia to her room now," ended Nicholas, rubbing his brow in agitation.

"Anastasia, sorry I did not tell you," he said lowering his gaze a bit at her smoldering eyes outside the Grand Hall.

"I am not told many things," she remarked, walking down the hall. Suddenly she turned to him, "So, you did not come back to see us at all did you? You would never have left Sayori if you had not been forced?" Kurando was surprised to hear her voice hint a little bit of sadness in it. He did not want to lie, but she was speaking of the truth and he kept silent. His silence was her answer as she walked back up into his eyes, her own staring intently into his, her emotions overcoming her as her outburst began. "You don't even remember that day do you? That day we left each other and I ignored your goodbye?" she asked. Once more she was left with silence. Speedily she twisted away from his view and walked down the hall, wishing to run, but not wanting to alert him, so she walked. Looking outside he saw a blizzard had begun.

What happened, he wondered trying to remember. All that came to mind was how cold she had responded as he waved to her that day. Growing a little upset at her sudden anger and the way she acted he followed her until they reached her door. Before she could close it he stopped the heavy door with a tanned hand. Shock and fear stopped her for a moment like a caught doe before she realized it was him. "What do you want?" she asked him.

"I want to know why you were mad that day and continue to hold a grudge. Now," he stated, his eyes calm and collected, not showing any irritation at all. Opening her mouth she began to refuse when once more Opal along with a grinning Lucia showed in the hallway.

"Miss Anastasia, Lucia wishes to shop for tonight's dress," she said bowing gently, more focused in Kurando's direction although he faced Ana. As she straightened, Opal flattened her maid skirts softly before walking past the two with Lucia grinning in a large, pink mink coat.

"Come on Ana, it has been awhile since you've seen the town square I know, and I'm excited to see you in something new," squealed Lucia with delight as she turned quickly to circle back, "Vivian, darling, come here. Uncle Kurando can baby sit you while we shop. If you're good I'll buy you a little outfit." The quiet, outgoing Vivi ran into the hall skipping until she hugged Kurando, like a little sister might. He was a bit surprised, and a bit aggravated by Ana and his interruptions constantly. However, he bit his lip and waved to the two shoppers, one seeming to almost be a prisoner of the pink bunny.

"Come, little Vivi, let's go play chess," he suggested and he saw her smile widely. Happily she followed him into his quarters where a small chess set of hand-carved marble sat. Building up the fireplace first, since the room was chilly from the weather outside, he sat across from her where they began to play. Vivi idly chatted about horses, scented oils, tarot cards, dances, fortune telling, and geography. It went on for awhile when she said, "Is Uncle Kurando married to Auntie Ana?" Kurando blushed furiously at the idea spurted from her mouth. Him and Ana married? Smiling he said, "No." Vivian frowned for a split second when a knock was heard at the door. Walking across the floor he opened the door slowly to find Opal standing there with two mugs of hot chocolate steaming. Graciously he invited her in although Vivi stared a bit angrily at the woman as both chatted. She may be little, but her mind was much more advanced, actually she could be smarter than the wise Lucia already. Once Opal tried to step into the room, invited by Kurando, both mugs tipped, splashing down her outfit. Opal blushed with shame and embarrassment as she picked up the pieces and he wiped away the spill on the tiles. After exchanging apologies and goodbyes she left, to which Kurando joined chess again. He was confused because Vivi had gone silent.

"Ana, try this one on," she said, placing a dress into Ana's tired arms. She stood in shock at the dress Lucia handed her. It was a creamy red, with a black corset and black lace over it. "NO WAY!" she screamed flinging it back, her face redder than the dress. Lucia sniggered, but stuck the dress on the counter thinking, 'One day she will use that dress.' When Ana turned away she bought it, stuffing it into her shopping bag. Ana peered at a silk, purple dress that had thin, spaghetti straps, sparkles of pink set in flowery patterns all the way down. Smiling she faced Lucia, seeing approval in her eyes and paid for the dress, excited about shopping. Outside they walked across the moist, snow-caked sidewalks. Lucia had also bought a small, white dress for Vivi with a black cloak over it for cold weather wear. As soon as they reached to palace however Lucia frowned. Looking over Ana asked, "What is it Lucia?"

"Nothing Ana, nothing," she smiled, walking forward. Shaking her covered head Ana followed her into the palace and to her room. Inside her room she set up the makeup and everything for Lucia, almost as if Lucia had become her makeup artist and hair stylist. She knew she would be alone for awhile so Lucia, herself, could get ready, so she lay on the small, gold-patterned couch to take a nap before dinner.

"Thank you for watching her," Lucia said to Kurando as she grabbed little Vivi's frail hand. "You are welcome Lucia," he responded smiling at the two, although Vivi's head hung low, "Vivi was very good." Looking up Vivi smiled at him as Lucia led her out of the room. Outside Lucia looked down at the sad Vivi, knowing what had happened as Kurando closed the door. "Vivi, why did you do it? You know you are supposed to keep your talent a secret. I'm surprised no one felt the power, since Kurando has the fusion ability," Lucia said, shaking her head in unhappiness, "But, everyone slips once, which is okay. Come, I got you a present."

"Ana, I wish to talk to you…" started Kurando as he walked into the room, his eyes closed in case she was undressing. However, a soft, gently snore was heard and he saw her sleeping gently in the corner. Her soft, pink lips formed a small circle as she breathed, and a tendril of red lay across her cheek. Softly, he walked over to nudge her shoulder. Feeling the touch she jumped up, scuttling into the couch's edge, frightened. "Sorry, Ana, I really want you to answer my question now," he said, putting both hands up in surrender, looking at her with pleading eyes. Relaxing slightly she yawned, holding up a slender hand as she looked at him, exhausted, "Fine…"

So, she told him the story from her view as he sat next to her. Frowning deep down he looked up at her downcast eyes as he stated, "You forgot some things, eh?" She looked up at him suddenly, surprised. "You see, that day, Sayori had come with a picture you had forgotten. Worried that she was too late she had run, not noticing the monster, but when you did see it, you ran forward. Accidentally you slipped on a rock so I helped you up as I ran to attack the monster. At the same time you dropped the camera. Joachim ran to your aid than as I grabbed the camera since he was closer to you. We were lost for a moment before he realized the monster had taken you down to the crevice." Anastasia frowned before accepting the story with a nod. Then she looked up as Lucia knocked before entering the door. "Sorry, Kurando, I remember now. I must have forgotten when I was…um…actually Lucia needs to prepare me. Please, excuse us," she said, suddenly shaken a bit. Worried he looked at a chipper Lucia who saw his look and nodded towards Ana. Stoically he stood, walking outside as they prepared. Out the door was Vivi standing in her white, sundress almost gown with a black, velvet cloak over it to keep warm. She passed a bouncy, red ball to him and he passed back to her.

"Kurando, please assist Ana to the dining room," said Lucia, placing Ana's arm through Kurando's as was the ritual in leading a lady. Kurando bowed to Lucia as they headed down the hall. Suddenly remembering her date with the young man, Demetri he frowned, and unconsciously tightened the hold. Anastasia noticed it instantly, happy inside with butterflies. "Who is this Demetri?" he asked.

"A former boyfriend of mine," responded Anastasia, curious.

"Former boyfriend?" he asked, wondering.

"I did not like his speed and curiosity, especially since he was born rough," she responded, not taking note of the darkening look on Kurando's face. He remained quiet as they walked, only saying the accustomed, "Good evening, sir," once they entered the dimly lit dining room, with Opal serving entrees. A seat was laid out for him in the middle of the long table. At the southern end sat a tall, strongly built man, obviously Demetri. He had brown, tousled hair with laughing brown eyes which belied his devious personality.

"Princess Anastasia," he said smoothly standing as she came to the table.

"Lord Demetri," she responded coolly and indifferent as she sat in the chair. Their dinner continued on, only a few comments here and there. Opal talked insistently to Kurando as she served dinner until they finished. Happy that it was over, Ana stood when Demetri called out, "Ana, please take a walk with me." She knew she could not refuse and said, "With honor, Lord Demetri." Ana walked down to Demetri and walked outside to the garden watching the snow fall.

"Ana, you seem tense," he said holding her close to him. She cringed inside with disgust, knowing what he really was.

"I'm fine," she said, pushing away gently.

"Ana, I missed you," he said, whining a little, leaning in quick enough to sneak a kiss. She cried out in protest against his hungry lips that invaded hers. Suddenly she shoved him away, "Stop it!" He looked down at her upset. "What?" he asked, dumbfounded. Turning on her heel she began to leave when he jumped in front of her. "You can leave now, but Evan will come for you," he whispered into her ear.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kurando looking angrily at Demetri who jumped back from Anastasia. Shivering with the chance to hurt the young Demetri, Kurando walked forward when Anastasia said, "Kurando, would you please assist me inside. I'm feeling chilly and I do believe Lord Demetri must return to his home tonight." This ended the tension as Demetri bowed to Anastasia who curtsied. She took Kurando's held out arm and followed him in to the palace. Inside he stopped walking and looked towards her head on and asked in a low, tired voice, "Who is Evan?"

Aw, shucks…I'm gonna end right….here!


	5. Evan the Evil

Just to note, I feel stupid saying this but, I don't know if they had fridges back then, so since I'm using one, let's say Roger created it, okay, thanks!

Chapter 5: Ana's Stalker

"What?" she asked him, looking at his searching face, looking to see if she would lie to answer him.

"Who is this Evan?" he asked, removing his arm from hers slowly to stand in front, arms crossed over his chest as he awaited her answer.

"Why do you want to know?" she questioned him back, becoming very defensive as well, copying his gesture.

"Because I heard Demetri say that in your ear. I am your bodyguard, remember?" he asked her, allowing his hands to slip down to his sides, "Please tell me Anastasia. Even if you still are upset with me, I need to know, please."

Anastasia chewed on her lip a bit and he saw her shell collapse softly in front of him. Her true self had re-emerged from under her defense and stood nervous facing Kurando, slowly her hand touched her mouth as if to protect her secrets. Feeling some courage move throughout his worried soul, Kurando moved forward to place a strong hand on her shoulder. Underneath it her skin shuddered softly at the touch before she faced him, eyes once more covered again.

"No," she said, her face stoic stone once more and as she walked past she touched his hand gently. However he didn't notice the touch, just the sudden material that had been pushed into his hands. Slowly he brought the material in front of his stomach and looked into his hand to see a scrap of paper, with 'Yes' written on it. Behind him Anastasia slowly entered her room, but kept the door of her room slightly ajar. Looking around and checking certain areas he entered the room slowly Kurando closed the door.

"Anastasia…" began Kurando, but was interrupted as Ana clasped his mouth close with a soft, child-like hand. Softly she lowered it and smiled as he remained quiet before she gestured him to follow her, which he did. Slowly, she walked to the fireplace in her room and took a duster next to it to brush away the ashes. Underneath the ashes she quieted a grunt in her throat as she snuck her fingers under a latch. Noticing her problems, Kurando leaned down and felt her fingers below his before moving them to push up as well. A loud moan was heard before a screech from the rusting metal, which shifted below their warm fingers. Softly Ana pushed gently on his arm, meaning for him to stop and wait. Shifting across the cold tile she went down the dark square holding onto bars coming from the wall in front of her. Once she stopped feeling bars beneath her feet, and instead the cold, hardness of stone she whispered up to him, "Come, it's only twenty bars down."

So, thus he came down to be yanked at the arm by Anastasia through the darkness, not knowing where they went. After awhile he asked, "Are we almost there?" Anastasia stopped and he almost bumped into her as she opened an invisible, wooden door she had found by touch. Bright, milky light poured over the two as Anastasia smiled. It had been her little hideaway underneath the palace, quite close, but cut off from the dungeon.

Inside it was warm like a little cabin, filled with a bed covered by a hand-knit quilt, a carved wooden table, a small stone fireplace, two rocking chairs near the table, a fridge from Roger in the corner, and a furry rug lay in the center. Leading Kurando into the small room she closed the door behind him. "What is this place?" he asked, standing near her.

"My little place, a home away from home, sorta," she said. Walking past him she started a fire in the fireplace. The ashes splashed amidst the floor before her feet as she stood to look at Kurando.

"You want to know who Evan is, right?" she asked, sitting against one rocking chair, starting the creaking, rhythmic motion. Kurando followed her status and sat in the opposite rocking chair, "Yes, I do, Anastasia."

"Fine, I'll tell you," she said after a few minutes passed between them and she placed her hands on top of her lap, "Evan is that man you saw me dancing with all night at my returning banquet. He looks very pale, thin and tall, with dark eyes like his father's. His hair is blonde and beautiful like his mother though, his only beautifying trait. A year ago he was my first suitor, right when I turned 15. I thought he was quite dull and ugly, but gave him a chance. Then, one night, as we walked over the bridge next to the dungeon, he put his arms around me in an embrace. However, he then placed a dirty, ragged scarf that was moist across my mouth. I tried to scream, but no one was around this late at night, you see I had sunk out to see him. As I squirmed the drug started to take effect and not long after I ceased fighting it and fell unconscious. When I awoke I was in a dank room that smelled of sweat mixed with liquor. I heard nothing, could see nothing, and my throat was too dry from the screaming as well as the drug."

Kurando looked over at Anastasia whose face stayed stoic as it always appeared to nowadays. He wanted to hold her, but knew she would back away at this moment, especially as she told this story. There was nothing he could do to help her right now, but he had to DO something. Standing abruptly as she said the last sentence he brought her the quilt lazily draped across the bed and laid it atop her. Anastasia's eyes widened a bit by the show of compassion and she smiled up at him.

"Thank you Kurando. There's another blanket in a trunk under that bed," she said pointing to the bed. Carefully he felt for the trunk and opened it to find a similar quilt, but darker colors. Comfortably settling in the rocking chair he awaited for her to continue.

"I couldn't open my eyes I thought, but then I realized the room was dark and quiet. Soon, though, I heard these hoarse screams and a sliver of light went through the room. Inching towards that light I realized it was a door slightly ajar. Then I pushed it open and looked…" said Anastasia as the images filled her head…the images she had forgotten…and although they were in a misty shield…she could still hear the screaming.

"Shut her up!" said a thin, pale man standing nude over a familiar looking woman. Nearby stood more men, but only two other women and as she saw the men undress and treat the woman in the most horrific way she realized who she remembered. Of course the pale Evan stood out as she tried to block the faces of pain. However, those faces of pain were her three sisters. (Historically she had sisters.) "Shut that cow up!" screamed Evan again towards what appeared to be Olga although her face was beaten bloody. Marie fought roughly against a burly man but was easily slapped unconscious to Anastasia's fright. Then, underneath the ugly Evan was beautiful and crying Tatiana. Unaware of what to do she looked around as the screams and moans continued…

"ANA!" cried out Kurando, leaping over to Anastasia whose hands began to cover her ears as she cried and shook. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she wasn't listening to him. She had been telling him her story when she started to cry.

"Stop…," she sniffled, "I..sniff…am fine…"

…When she had turned she had knocked into the door. All at once the noises were silenced and she ran to the corner, trying to hide her young body. The door was slammed open to reveal an angry, naked Evan. His face was distorted evilly as he walked forward, and Ana noticed a nearby window quickly. As she opened the curtain she saw the window was celled like a jail.

Turning around she saw him leap at her along with two other men. She screamed loudly as they tore at her clothing and Evan watched gleefully. As they ripped the front of her dress, the corset opened as well to reveal her curves. A shine between her showing cleavage the men didn't notice awoke her quickly. Her sisters and her hid diamonds in their corsets so when moving the jewels went along with the family since the time was so unsafe. Concentrating on her memories, Ana closed her eyes trying to remember a name. Just as the men shoved past her last underskirt she remembered…

"Euthanasia !" she shouted in a hoarse scream. (I'm not sure exactly what it does…I haven't gotten that far…It's an album entry). The photo she ripped from her corset transformed quickly before the attackers' eyes. Breathing hard she heard the echoes of screams as the creature attacked all the men, seeming to know she was threatened, and attacked the remaining men charging forward and outside the door. Rushing as she caught her breath the creature reversed its transformation easily and floated to the ground. All her energy was practically wasted by the summon. Crawling with weak fingers she tried to use her crest with all her being, "Cure. Cure…Cure. CURE!" Her voice became a horrible screeching croak when she tried to speak. Her sisters' bodies were bleeding masses with their clothes ripped. Crying, she realized she had lost…she had lived, but also lost. As she wiped her tears and closed her eyes she heard laughter.

"Ana, did you think it would be THAT easy?" asked Evan. As she turned to face the horrible man she cringed to see him smiling, still nude. "Baby, sorry, it's not," said Evan, touching her cheek. Just as he leaned to kiss the beaten Ana a boom entered the room.

"HALT!" shouted many men dressed in Russian uniform. They aimed and fired at the naked man over their duchess. He somehow escaped, but Ana had long ago fainted when he had bent to kiss her…

"When I woke up it was weeks later. Father refused to tell mother what happened and sent me with Lucia. Lucia knows everything though. When they found me they were sure I died. My doctor Mr. Oramile said my body was void of natural water and blood was coming forth from my mouth while the photo of Euthanasia had burned an emblem of itself on my wrist. I only began to solid food three months ago. And I know who Evan is…," said Anastasia drying her face once more.

"Ana…" said Kurando as he leaned against her rocking chair.

"He's Rasputin and that lady's child," said Ana softly. "Don't worry Kurando, everything will be fine. I think we should go back now. Also, Kurando I want you to leave."

"What?" cried Kurando angrily as she stood.

"Please, I do not want you to be here if you miss Sayori so much. Besides, I could not stand you staying here again to leave," said Ana, standing and leading him through the passage.

"I will not leave," said Kurando, grabbing her arm in a protective way.

"Kurando, don't make it harder," she said pulling away from him.

"Ana! Stop, please!" he echoed trying to follow her by the bars leading up.

"SHHH!" hissed Ana as they climbed up. Kurando followed closely behind her swiftly. He was trying to keep himself and the emotions of his fusions under wraps. Joutendouji (?) was proving especially difficult. When she opened the door of her room that connected to his he suddenly touched her hand over hers and quickly re-shut the door.

Before she could respond he had wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly, but before she could tense in fear he showed his intent by holding her gently against his chest. Slowly, she held him back, pressing her face against his strong body.

"Tsar Nicholas Romanov, I am glad to hear you agree to my proposal," said Demetri as he sat across Nicholas's oak desk.

"I believe you will care for my daughter well. I am glad you proposed, she could use love right now, even if she doesn't believe it's you right now," said the Tsar.

" I understand, sir…"

Next Time: Anastasia's wedding? The night? The battle of her freedom from Demetri?


	6. Ana's Wedding Curse

Chapter 6: Anastasia's Wedding Curse

"Lady Anastasia!" shouted Opal through the door. Anastasia shot up from her warm bed to find herself safe because although Kurando had stayed with her till she fell asleep dreams had invaded her sleep all night. Actually, more like nightmares.

"Coming," echoed Anastasia as she pattered over to the door to find Opal standing there cheerfully.

"My duchess, I bring grand news!" squealed Opal happily.

"Yes?" asked Anastasia becoming excited from Opal's own joy.

"My duchess is to be married! Your mother wants you to hurry down stairs and measured by the seamstress. Hurry, my duchess! This is time for celebration!" shouted Opal in joy.

Closing the door in silence Anastasia leaned against the door. She began to cry once more as the ice crystals hit her window outside. 'God, no…not now…,' she thought.

"Kurando!" shouted Anastasia as she pounded against his door. Soon she realized he was out already, perhaps walking for exercise. 'What am I going to do? I don't want to let him go again…why…why…,' Anastasia fell against the floor in defeat. Then she decided to do the only thing to keep him safe and far. Pain, betrayal, and hate.

"Anastasia, this looks positively gorgeous on you," said the seamstress who measured the long, costly lengths of fabric. Her neck area was cut deeply and with a tight corset to accentuate her chest. Bell sleeves hung beside her cathedral train (that means it is really, really long). An ivory cross was placed on her neck as dangling diamonds were inserted into her ears.

"Mother…who is my fiancé?" asked Anastasia as her mother cooed.

"A surprise," said her mother as they removed the jewels and placed them in a box until the wedding day…tomorrow.

"Fine, but can we place these away I wish to speak with Lucia, Yuri, and Kurando. Please?" asked Anastasia surprising her mother for she rarely said please to her.

"Well, yes," said her mother suddenly as they quickly removed the dress from her pale body.

"I will see you at dinner then, I suppose," said Anastasia as she cloaked herself in a peach coat.

Quickly she left as her mother stared, feeling that perhaps she should talk to her husband about Anastasia's odd mood.

"Yuri!" shouted Anastasia as she saw the familiar older man. Then she noticed a very old man…and a very pale woman she didn't recognize.

"Anastasia, hello. I would like you to meet my wife, Akiko," said Yuri as the woman with white hair tied in a unique braid stepped forward wearing a blue sailor-like uniform. Akiko waved timidly towards Ana as Yuri held her close, "Roger realized that using Seraphim's power I could create a stronger crystal…and I finally revived her." With that said Yuri held the woman tightly and kissed her cheek to which she blushed, but returned equally affectionate. (Warning: In my world Akiko is actually Alice, but I prefer the name Akiko since Alice Elliot is really simple. So basically Akiko ElliotAlice Elliot. Same person, different first name). Ana smiled at Yuri so happily she thought she could forget her moment's sadness, then Kurando joined the group with Lucia and Vivi.

Lucia smiled at Ana as Vivi hopped on her new stilettos(yes, the little girl has that much balance). Kurando looked up at her with a smile as well, which was a big smile for such a samurai. She blushed ever so slightly before grabbing inside the peach coach for reassurance.

"Well, since all of you have come here…I suppose we could take a thorough tour of the city and go shopping. Then I'll ask the servants to prepare a lunch," said Anastasia cheerfully. Everyone agreed happily and Kurando walked close beside Ana as they left the palace. She believed deep down that it wasn't only because he was to protect her. Outside she looked up to see what earlier that morning had been a clear sky, now over head was a dark, gloomy sky seeming to hold countless snowflakes inside for a certain moment. Walking beside Kurando she thought of how she would leave him. Demetri was powerful, but she could finish him off easily. However, his accomplice Evan was a much stronger opponent, stronger than her grand summon even. Suddenly something warm hit her cold hand and she jumped slightly. Luckily everyone else had separated into groups so no one saw her turn red at the realization he was holding her hand.

"Mommy! Can I have that for Christmas?" squealed Vivi ecstatically. Vivi and Lucia had walked by a strange store in which the windows were covered with lush, red curtains that almost seemed like thin blankets. There were no signs indicating what lay inside the store except an oak board hanging by iron chains that read, "Madame Rosetta Nefertiti's Shop." The rest of their group had walked ahead already and the road they stood on was oddly devoid of any snow. Instead, an odd hanging tent-like house the size of a dog house sat near the door. Kneeling gently toward the tent Lucia found it hard to see anything, but then looked into the window and was also disappointed to see only the curtains.

"What Vivi? I can't see anything," said Lucia, bringing Vivi closer to her pink cloak. Slowly the oak door creaked open as a young girl Vivi's age came out. She had long white hair and wore a blue willowy dress that was tightly bound to her by a purple ribbon underneath her chest. Lucia looked up surprised as she looked at the face, but realized she couldn't tell the features since they were hidden by the dark of the room behind the little girl.

"May I help you?" asked the girl monotonously as she stood.

"I want her mommy," said Vivi again pleadingly.

"Vivi, she's a little girl…you can't have her…," said Lucia perplexed by her daughter since Vivi was a very intelligent little girl.

"No, mommy, she's not…I'll do anything…she's...," started Vivi, but was interrupted as a tall, thin and tan woman shoved gently past the tiny girl ahead of her. The woman's collar bones jut out in the model beauty way and if she had hair was unknown, since a tall headdress was placed upon her slim head which elongated her already slender neck. Large, brown doe eyes like Lucia's were set in her golden tanned face above a perfect nose and perfect cheek bones resting near plump, red lips. Only a dream could be that perfect thought Lucia as she took in the gold and black writing bands on her arms resembling the thin tan dress attached to the woman's neck by a jade necklace matching her headdress.

"May I help you? I am the store owner, Rosetta," said the woman standing tall in front of the girl. She didn't seem bothered by the cold air hitting her practically bare body.

"My daughter seemed interested in your little girl…" started Lucia, pointing behind Rosetta, but was interrupted.

"She is not my daughter."

"Oh…sorry. Well, I guess we will be on our way," said Lucia turning her body away from the store, preparing to leave.

"Madame Nefertiti, Ich möchte ihren Fluch tragen " said Vivi rapidly to the woman as Lucia pulled her hand.

"Wait!" shouted Rosetta suddenly, then slowly composed herself, "Would you please come inside Lady Lucia and Lady Vivan." Pushing the door slowly open she gestured them in. For a moment Lucia thought against it, but Vivi seemed ecstatic so she walked inside the strange area where the girl must have disappeared.

Inside was actually lit quite bright somehow by lamps sitting throughout on side tables holding flower smelling candles on velvet tabletops in the front room. In the center sat a glass table without a tabletop, holding china cups filled with some refreshment. The glass table also held some strange bottles, a square-wrapped object in silk, and a black stone with many inscriptions on it embedded upon a dull chain.

"Please sit here for a moment, you may drink the green tea if you wish, but it may be a bit strong since it is chilly outside. I need to change really quick please," said Rosetta quickly. Lucia had just sat in one of the chairs made of a substance like glass to take a sip of tea as had Vivi when the woman came back in a chained outfit resembling a jade belly dancer. "I wish to play your daughter's cards, if you will allow me to Mistress Lucia," asked Rosetta as if she was asking permission from an elder teacher whom was wrong to cross or disobey.

"Perhaps, if I can be consulted first," said Lucia as the woman pulled the silk away to reveal tarot cards she had never seen before. Then the woman pulled the chain over her head and across her collar bones where the jade necklace had been before. She closed her eyes as suddenly she convulsed and Vivi clasped to Lucia. Realization crossed Lucia as she saw the dark stone ripple and shift across the chain and seemed to create a black armor over the woman's shoulders, chest, neck, and remaining body parts. Only her eyes, lips, nostrils, palms, and ears remained humanly tan as she convulsed violently. Then she stopped as the two across from her relaxed.

"Are you ready to see fate Vivi?" asked Rosetta.

"Yes."

Akiko and Yuri seemed too busy fulfilling each other that Roger left them long ago and Ana stood shopping with Kurando for gifts for everyone. She wasn't sure if she could tell him about the wedding, but as he held her hand that was all she thought about. And the kiss, her first, true kiss.

"Kurando, I need to tell you something…" started Ana as she felt his hand suddenly tighten softly.

"Yes?"

"You see, I had no intentions of being with you," said Ana as she blurted out the hideous lie that burned like fire up her throat. He instantly stopped walking after her words.

"What?" he asked her, trying to keep his voice even as he suddenly felt cold wash over his body with shock.

"I…am marrying another man Kurando. He is of grand status and please, would you drop my hand, it's embarrassing for someone of my status to be seen holding a bodyguard's hand," she said, praying for courage to kill herself after the wedding. Kurando quickly dropped her hand slowly, showing courtesy even as she ripped his heart apart.

"I believe I shall return to the castle, if that pleases my lady. I think I forgot something there or perhaps it wasn't there to begin with," said Kurando directly to her as if being proper and true of his feelings in one as he left. If she hadn't loved him she wouldn't have realized how hurtful he was in that statement which showed how much she had hurt and betrayed him. As Ana walked beside the clock store with her large bag of gifts she felt like throwing up and planning how to kill herself. Walking beside the camera store she felt like paying a visit to Edgar, but decided against it. Slowly she continued to walk on the streets before going into a book store. Seconds later it began to hail.

Inside the store Ana met Akiko who was looking over a rather strange looking book of white. It seemed to be made of pink splotched feathers on an aging yellow cover and back. On the front a swirling jewel tear-shaped flowed like a white cream, sometimes swirling with gray or black.

"Hey, Akiko, where's Yuri?" asked Ana, surprised Yuri was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, he wanted me to look around while he went shopping, probably to find me a gift," said Akiko, smiling.

"What's that book?" asked Ana as Akiko opened the first page.

"The Book of Cherubim, stained with the feathers of angels who have died in battles. The jewel shows Cherubim's sadness, the shape of a tear, of course. Perhaps Yuri would buy me this," said Akiko as she surveyed the text. Then as she became absorbed Ana decided to wander around herself. Once covering most of the store Ana decided to leave and ventured into the hail. Each strike against her cheek seemed pleasurable compared to her aching veins.

"Now, before I begin, tell me Vivi, please, about your mother, Lady Lucia, and your father," said Rosetta as she began to shuffle her cards which flapped together faster and faster with each moment.

"Mama is a fortune teller and dancer. She also can mix oils for varying effects. Mother is teaching me, but I have difficulty with the oils and cards. Papa is an explorer and rich man. We don't see him often, but he's always glad when he comes home, right mommy?" asked Vivi, smiling her toothy grin.

"Yes, baby," said Lucia.

"Good, now what about you?" asked Rosetta, and Vivi noticed the cards where now twirling around the woman's head.

"Well, I'm just Vivi," said Vivi a bit uncomfortably.

"More," said Rosetta.

"Um, I'm Vivian Michelle Frescia. I was born in Paris, France a few years ago," said Vivi.

"What about your talents?" asked the woman becoming impatient.

"Mommy?"

"Go ahead, baby."

"Um…well…ah…I can fix puzzles and control things," said Vivi.

"Like what types of control," questioned Rosetta.

"I can only control objects. But…if I get stronger I can break a person's will to control them for as long as my mind binds them to me, but that would be energy draining."

"Now what kind of puzzles?"

"…fmumble"

"I can't hear you, speak up."

"Fate's."

"Explain."

"When I sleep I have dreams that reveal a certain piece that I must nudge to save a person some time. Like when a little girl was lost she would have been murdered but I told mama a little girl was lost and she helped her home. Or when one man was late to work that lived near us and while racing to work he was hit by a bus. When I woke I woke him up just in time so he wouldn't be rushing. Stuff like that."

"I see, the cards see as well," said Rosetta as she chanted three times, in three different languages. The cards stopped and sliced through the air towards Vivi and snapped around her before returning to Rosetta's palms. Rosetta began placing the cards in a creative process as Vivi recognized the type of cards she was using, the Aquatic Tarot.

Later that night at the long, dimly lit oak table the group sat for dinner. Surprisingly only Roger, Yuri, Akiko, and Ana's family seemed cheerful. Roger spoke quite frequently to the Czar as his wife listened contently. Ana stared at her full plate of turkey and dressings layered with gravy as her stomach churned at the stoic samurai standing by the door quietly. He had said he ate earlier and politely refused to sit with the group. Lucia was unusually quiet as Vivi daintily ate her food, but the look in her eyes was full of fear. Dinner carried on at a stiff place unnoticed by almost everyone except for the doting couple Yuri and Akiko. Carefully Yuri grasped her hand for comfort as they sat there noticing Ana and Lucia's full plates, Vivi's inability to eat too much at once, and Kurando's cold gaze. Soon dinner was cleaned away by the servants when a young man came in.

"Lord Demetri, we are glad to have you here, but very surprised as well," said the Czaress.

"I brought entertainment for you when I heard my fiancee' was having her friends visit as a present, my lady," said Demetri smoothly as he walked forward to reveal a musical troupe. "I believed some lively dancing music would appeal to your visitors, my love," continued Demetri arrogantly.

"Thank you, Lord Demetri," responded Ana coolly before remembering that before Kurando she must act like she was in love and choked out, "…my love."

"Would you care to dance Anastasia?" asked Demetri taking in the princess's rich, green dress that was tightened. Although feeling the tensions, Yuri and Akiko proceeded to the dancing area, Akiko's pearl dress swishing against the floor. The troupe played a slow, happy song which allowed much swirling across the floor. Demetri grasped Ana's waist to him tightly, practically grinding his pelvis to her's. Yuri swung Akiko like a professional dancing couple, even lifting her in the air once. Suddenly Kurando asked Lucia to dance, modestly grasping her about the waist. Vivi sat tapping the table before the czar asked her to dance, refusing to pay attention to his wife. So they all danced in different moods even though the song was the same. Quickly the switched partners, Lucia went to Demetri, Vivi went to Yuri, Akiko to the czar, and somehow Ana fell upon Kurando. He clasped her close to him.

"Why did you not tell me you were marrying Demetri?" asked Kurando sneakily as they twirled.

"It is none of your concern," said Ana swiftly, slightly pulling away.

"Yes it is…Ana, please…" began Kurando, but Ana quickly, but neatly left his arms.

"Excuse me, everyone, but I feel exhausted from today. I feel I shall retire now. Please, do come to the wedding tomorrow. Goodnight," she said curtsying low to everyone. Everyone stopped to watch her go before the entire crowd dissipated.

Undressing, Ana pulled the green dress down as the fire in her fireplace grew. Suddenly the brilliant fire turned dark purple and sparked silver as a face appeared.

"Evan!" cried Ana.

"Yes, my sweet little blossom, it is I. Are you nervous of the wedding night? Do not worry I will be there to help you as well," sneered Evan.

"No! You will not have me!" screamed Ana defiantly to him.

"Do not be too sure there, prin-cess," said Evan sarcasticly. Then the bust disappeared, like a hallucination. Crumpling against her bed post, Ana began to cry. She tried not to sniffle much as she heard Kurando's door close nearby. Not even clothing herself, Ana hid under the blankets in her loosened corset and underwear, scared to stay awake, or sleep.

Next time: Ana's Wedding…

Note: Sorry, I haven't had time to write lately cause of MAJOR writer's block and I don't have access to a computer much anymore. Cause I planned on finishing this sooner, but this chapter seems long so I didn't cover the actual wedding just yet. Sorry, you may all throw what you wish at me.

OMG! I CANNOT BELIEVE I PUT AN INUYASHA FIC IN HERE! I'm SOOO SORRY TO FANS! I'VE BEEN A HORRIBLE FANFIC WRITER LATELY. I'M SOOOO SORRY!


End file.
